Father is my Savior
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Hephaestion travels to India to solve a crisis there, leaving Alexander behind. He comes back eight months later with a little surprise, and Alexander doesn't like it very much. Disclaimer: Alex & Phai belong to history & Oliver Stone Warnings: slash, teenage pregnancy, childbirth, OC
1. Farewell

**AN: This idea was given to me by deelove1. I promised you yesterday that I would start it today, so here's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Hephaestion knocked on Alexander's bedroom door, having been called there for some important reason which the servant boy that came for him had not been privy to know.

Alexander's tone of authority rang out, "Enter, General."

Hephaestion did so, not speaking until he had closed the door behind him and was standing at attention in the middle of the room, "You wished to see me, my King?"

Alexander sighed, letting go of his air of business, "Stand down, Phai."

When Hephaestion relaxed and looked at his lover, he saw sadness in every motion he made.

"Whatever is wrong, Xander?" he worried, stepping closer to the man.

"A village in India has been ravaged and burned by a people I do not recognize. I need you to go and diplomatically appease them and the Indians."

Now Hephaestion was suspicious, and catching on to why Alexander was in this dangerous mood, "Alexander- just how long do I have to be away?"

"Eight months, possibly longer... You leave in a week with a quarter of the army..."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not tell you because I did not know! I only got this letter of distress from the Indians this morning!" Alexander began to shake and his eyes became wet, already suffering from what the Companions called "Hephaestion Withdrawal."

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going yet. I'm all yours for a whole week, sound good?" Alexander nodded woodenly, taking a shaky breath.

* * *

The week went by too quickly for both Alexander and Hephaestion. The night before leaving Alexander helped Hephaestion pack, teary-eyed the entire time.

"Hey..." Hephaestion sat down on his own bed, facing Alexander, who was folding clean chitons into his lover's pack, "Do you want to talk about it?" after a moment of hesitation, Alexander nodded, and Hephaestion gathered him onto his lap, "I thought we had this solved. Everytime one of us goes away, we write personal letters to each other every week. Is that not helping anymore?"

"It is, but-" Alexander choked up briefly.

"But what, Love?"

"I need you..." Alexander sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You will always have me, Love. Always," very gently, Hephaestion laid Alexander back on the pillows, and, after blowng out the candle, gave his sad love all the comfort he needed.


	2. Finding Her

Hephaestion and Alexander were standing in the stables, along with a quarter of Alexander's loyal army, saying their last goodbyes before their eight-month seperation.

"It's time, Love. It will be all right. Before you know it, we will be together again."

"Promise?" Alexander had tears running down his cheeks.

Hephaestion smiled as he reached up to wipe away the tears, "I promise."

Alexander gave him a watery smile and then kissed Hephaestion with a fervor they had not seen since their earliest years, "Be safe. Come home."

"I always do. Goodbye," and he marched away, in full armor, the blue of his eyes the last thing Alexander saw of him as he rode off into the dying sun.

* * *

For a month, Hephaestion rode with his group to India. Finally, during a dusk in August, they reached the remains of the village.

"Search for survivors!" Hephaestion called out the order.

Getting down from his mount, Hephaestion did the same. He found many corpses, but as he walked through the ruins, he heard heavy breathing. Going into the remains of a thatched hut, he saw only charred wood and straw.

"Is anyone here?" he asked aloud, still searching.

"Madada karō!" a girl's voice called back.

Hephaestion understood, and so rushed to the corner of the hut, finding a young woman of about fourteen clutching her stomach protectively. As she opened her mouth to scream again, Hephaestion crouched in front of her.

"It's all right... I am here to help you... Ptolemy! We have one! Get a stretcher," Ptolemy rushed off, bringing back a stretcher in minutes.

As four of them moved her, including Hephaestion and Ptolemy, she whispered to no one in particular, but with her head turned toward Hephestion.

"Baccā..."

"Wait, wait," he put up a hand, and his Companions paused, "Say that again, Sweetheart," he knelt closer to her.

"Baccā..."

Hephaestion let the information settle in his mind before barking, "We have a mother and unborn child! Get her out of here now! You will be all right now, I promise."

* * *

Hephaestion had her transferred to his tent as soon as they reached camp.

"Shh, shh... Are you hungry? We have to keep the little one happy," he mixed meal with milk, making a sort of cereal, then sat near her, smiling at her.

He fed her easily, looking her over. She had dark green eyes, black hair, and olive skin. In short, she was gorgeous. She had a bindi between her brows that Hephaestion knew would have to be washed off soon, as he knew in his gut that she was now a widow.

"Sweetheart, where is your husband?"

"Pati... Āga..." she seemed confused, eyes becoming wet.

"Shh.." Hephaestion pet her hair, calming her, "It's all right... You are with me now. Let us wash you, hm?"

She nodded, crying softly as she bent her head. As he placed a wet washcloth to her brow, she gripped his arms, leaving scratches.

"Just hang on tight," he allowed.

Soon her bindi was gone, marking her as a widow. Hephaestion shushed her, holding her close and petting her long hair. Finally, he laid her on his own cot, pillowing her belly, which was a month along, and her head, covering her in a wool blanket.

"Sleep now. The babe needs his rest. I will keep you safe."

Her eyes slipped closed after a moment, tears still wet on her cheeks. But she was safe, fed, and warm, and that was all that mattered.

**Translations: **

**Madada karō! = Help!**

**Baccā = Babe**

**Pati = Husband**

**Āga = Fire**

**I used Google Translate for the translations, so if they are wrong, I am sorry! **

**AN: According to Wikipedia, the bindi is worn by the bride from the day she is married until the day her husband dies. **


	3. A Day in the Life of a Mother

"Good morning. Forgive me, I did not get your name last night," Hephaestion smiled at the woman in his care as she woke up.

She startled, green eyes wide in fright as she focused on him.

"Your name, Sweetheart?" he was patient, "I mean, I could call you Sweetheart from now on, but Alexander would kill me, and I like my head where it is right now," he smiled and chuckled, showing her it was just a jest.

She gave a tentative smile, and pointed to herself, "Aditi..." and then placed a hand on her belly, "Baccā..."

"Yes, I know," he smiled, "The babe must be hungry. Are you ready to eat?" Her stomach gave a loud growl, and Hephaestion burst out laughing, "I'll take that as a yes," tears sprang to her eyes, and he pet her hair, "It's all right, Sweetheart. I am not angry. Come, let us break our fast."

It was not long after they had eaten that Aditi became sick.

"All right, it's okay," Nervous but willing to help, Hephaestion held her hair, "Ptolemy!"

The called for man rushed to answer the call, "Yes, General?"

"Find and cut a lemon into pieces, and hurry! Good girl, just relax. It will be over in a moment, shh..." It was over soon, and a moment later, Ptolemy came back with the lemon, "Eat these. They will calm your stomach."

She did, and after a little while gave a sigh of relief and was soon asleep once more.


End file.
